The Story of Honey Lemon
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: As the distant granddaughter of Rapunzel, it was Honey's responsibility to carry on her family legacy. But it wasn't always like that. Rated K for minor Marvel 2099 swearing.


When Honey Lemon was eight years old, her mother told her about her family's healing powers. However, she wasn't too happy about it.

"But mommy, I don't want to have healing powers!" Honey said.

"I know you're scared, dearest," Mrs. Lemon said. "But these powers are a blessing. You can heal your friends when they get injured."

"I don't have any friends!" Honey pointed out. "And I want you to get rid of these powers!"

"The only way to remove the powers is to cut off your hair," Mrs. Lemon pointed out. "If you want, I can cut your hair with a special pair of scissors that allows you to keep-"

"No!" Honey insisted. "I don't want to be some healing freak! Get rid of it!"

"Alright," Mrs. Lemon said. "But I hope you'll learn something from this."

And so, Mrs. Lemon chopped off Honey's long blonde hair, leaving it short and brown. Honey didn't mind. She loved her new look, as this was when she wore dull and boyish clothing.

But after a few days, Honey noticed her hair changing color and length. It was fading from brown to blonde and it changed from a pixie cut to shoulder-length. She immediately told her mother the problem.

"How odd," Mrs. Lemon said, examining her daughter's hair. "This never happened to any of the past generations. Not even me."

"What's going on?" Honey asked, feeling nervous.

"It seems your hair can grow and turn back to blonde after its cut," Mrs. Lemon said.

"Get rid of it!" Honey insisted. "Please?"

Mrs. Lemon sighed. "Oh alright," she said. "But I can't keep doing this forever."

And so, a cycle formed. When Honey's hair started to rapidly grow again, her mother would cut it. She didn't mind. She didn't want people to see her as a never-ending healing supply.

Then one day, things changed for Honey. She was visiting the local playground that day. Her mother had stopped cutting her hair for her, resulting in her concealing it by wearing a hoodie. So here she was, sitting on a bench and making sure no one could see her hair.

"OW!"

Honey stood up and ran over to where the voice came from. Laying on the ground was a girl with short black hair and a red, white, and blue outfit. "Are you okay?" Honey asked.

"I-I was playing Captain America when I fell and hurt my knee," the black-haired girl said. "Can you get my daddy? He's right over there-"

"Wait," Honey interrupted, having a sudden ideas. "I can fix this."

"How can you fix this shocking injury?" the black-haired girl asked.

Honey paused, surprised that this girl sweared. "I have a special power," she said. "But you can't tell anyone!"

"Geez, okay," the black-haired girl said. "I won't tell anyone about your secret. Now can you please help me?!"

Taking a deep breath, Honey lowered her hood, revealing her gorgeous long blonde hair. She carefully placed a lock on the bruised knee and sang a special song, one that had been passed from generation to generation. As she sang, her hair glowed.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

When Honey was finished singing, her hair stopped glowing. She removed the lock from the knee, surprising the black-haired girl. "You did it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing," Honey said. "Just a special healing power courtesy of a sunlight droplet from my distant grandmother's chemistry. Now I better get going-"

"Wait!" the black-haired girl interrupted, standing up (which felt awkward as she was clearly shorter than Honey). "Please be my friend!"

"Why?" Honey asked, worried that her fear as being a never-ending healing supply was coming true.

"Because you seem to be the coolest girl I ever saw," the black-haired girl said. "And you seem like a genuinely nice person. Maybe we can hang out together."

"Really?" Honey asked. "You really want to be my friend?"

"Sure," the black-haired girl said. "The name's GoGo."

"I'm Honey," the blonde girl said. "Honey Lemon."

Honey's life changed since then. She began to accept her healing powers and she changed her style into a brighter, more feminine one. And true to her word, she and GoGo became best friends. And as more people were added to the group, their special friendship remained, and it was truly a magical connection.


End file.
